


Are You Propositioning Me Sir?

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About what? What do we have to talk about Ronaldo?”, Leo said dismissively, looking down at the threadbare red carpet and thinking of excuses for him to leave this already awkward situation. “Look at me”, the Portuguese man prompted, stepping up beside him. Leo was used to people invading his personal space, hugging him and ruffling his hair, but there was something different about this, something different about the heat that radiated off Ronaldo’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dull sound of the crowd followed Leo down the hall as he escaped. Usually he’d be annoyed to have been subbed off at half time but he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered this time. The booing had irritated him and he’d ended up passing the ball more easily then he usually would, just to end the noise. 

His own footsteps echoed down the hall as he bypassed the locker room and continued wandering. It was surprisingly empty but he supposed that most people would’ve already made their way back up to the stadium to watch the match, which he guessed had already resumed by the faint sound of cheers that vibrated above him. He found an empty conference room and tried the door, finding it open and stepping inside. 

The noise became even less noticeable as the door clicked closed behind him and he let out a sigh of relief. Judging by the notes scattered across the table and the strategy pinned to the board, he guessed this is where his manager had been holed up before the match. Meandering over to the table he disinterestedly flicked through the stacks of paper and stopped when he saw a picture of himself. Dropping the stack closed, hiding the expressionless image of his own face, he massaged a twinge in his thigh.

“Need some help with that?”, a voice queried behind him, causing him to swing around. Ronaldo stood in the doorway, still in his gear, with just as much presence as he had on the field. “They sub you off too huh?”, Leo asked, straightening to address the other, aware of how he looked lurking in the room. Ronaldo probably thought he was stewing over the game, rethinking all his moves and beating himself up. Really though he just felt sluggish and apathetic. 

Ronaldo said nothing in reply just stepped further into the room and gently let the door close behind him. He also turned the lock and pulled the blind down before turning around. “You here to off me?”, Leo chuckled nervously, unable to hide his alarm at the others actions. “I just want to talk”, Ronaldo said, approaching Leo where he was leaning up against the conference table.

“About what? What do we have to talk about Ronaldo?”, Leo said dismissively, looking down at the threadbare red carpet and thinking of excuses for him to leave this already awkward situation. “Look at me”, the Portuguese man prompted, stepping up beside him. Leo was used to people invading his personal space, hugging him and ruffling his hair, but there was something different about this, something different about the heat that radiated off Ronaldo’s body. 

“I didn’t say those things, Balague, he’s a liar”, the Real Madrid player continued, running a frustrated hand through his gelled hair and messing up. Silence fell over the two as Leo considered what to say, staring at some point over Ronaldo’s shoulder. The other obviously took his lack of response as disbelief as he let out an annoyed huff.

Focusing back on the other, Leo opened his mouth to end the discussion and hopefully scuttle back to his locker room for a hot shower, when Ronaldo cut him off. With his mouth. On Leo’s. He could let out a pitiful gasp that was quickly swallowed by other who was engrossed in exploring his mouth. Ronaldo’s body pressed up against his own was too much, too hot against his already overheated body.

Quickly he pushed the other away, pulling his sleeve up to wipe away the spit on his mouth. Surprisingly the winger let himself be shoved but only a step away, where he now stood blinking at the other. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”, Leo finally asked, gesturing wildly with his hands to indicate between the two of them. Still Ronaldo did nothing, and frustrated, Leo shook his head and made to shove past him again.

“Wait, wait Messi”, he begged, wrapping his hands around the smaller man’s upper arms. Cocking his eyebrow, Leo decided to give the other a chance to explain himself, after all he wasn’t that desperate to rush back to his teammates anyway. “I’m trying to show you”, Ronaldo explained, give the other a light shake. “Show me what exactly?”, Leo replied slowly, convinced the other had been hit in the head on the field when he wasn’t watching.

“Why what he said isn’t true”, Ronaldo said, hands slipping lower to cradle his ribs. Feeling suddenly vulnerable with the others larger hands wrapped around him, Leo took a second to reply. “I.. do you just throw yourself at everyone who you supposedly bad mouth? Is this some fucked up way of making me forgive you? Is someone taping this?”, Leo said, suddenly sweeping his gaze around the room, wary of a set up. 

“Would you ever just, ugh, I am trying to apologize you idiot”, Ronaldo whined, face come alarmingly close to his again. Raising his hands in mock acceptance, Leo allowed himself to get used to the other so close to him and admitted to himself that he enjoyed to pure warmth of the others hands on him. It’d been awhile since he’d been with anyone, he’d been so caught up in breaking records and trying to collect titles.

“Show me then”, Leo said softly, finally locking eyes with the other. Ronaldo was magnificent in red, and his hair was starting to curl charmingly against his forehead. In fact he looked even more beautiful up close than he did on the field, not the Leo allowed himself to look. No, he’d never thought he’d be in a situation like this with the other. He was okay with being attracted to him though, after all he wasn’t blind.

Ronaldo descended again, this time slower as the two’s lips met half way. The other backed him up against the table again until he was half sitting, with his legs wrapped around the Portuguese winger. Tentatively Leo raised his hands to cup the taller’s neck and lost himself in the kiss. In return Ronaldo snaked his arms around Leo’s waist to pull him up against his chest, relishing the way the other fit against him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this”, Ronaldo whispered, pulling away briefly to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. A tongue brushed against his pulse as hands slipped lower to cup his ass and Leo let his eyes close at the sensation. He took the chance to take a shuddering breath as the other slotted their mouths together again and continued his ministrations.

‘He’s just as talented with his hands and mouth as he is with his feet’, Leo couldn’t help but acknowledge dazedly as his fellow captain palmed his ass and wrapped his tongue around his own. Leo felt his world tilt as he was laid back against the cool glass of the table, unable to see the change as Ronaldo didn’t allow them to separate for even a second.

“Is it your plan to kill me by asphyxiation?”, Leo asked breathlessly, pawing the others shirt. In reply, Ronaldo just grinned and lay his forehead against his own, taking a minute to calm his beating heart. Leo couldn’t help but tilt his chin up to brush his swollen lips against the others equally swollen ones. Breathlessly Ronaldo laughed, shoulders shaking as he tucked his head down against Leo’s shoulder.

Staring up at the ceiling, the Argentinian patted the others back, wondering how he’d ended up in this situation in the first place, as the other shook against him in laughter. “The hair gel fumes finally getting to your head aye Ronaldo?”, Leo teased, pulling against the hair at the nape of his head. “Cris”, Ronaldo said, raising himself up onto his elbows but still draped across the other.

“Leo”, the striker replied, pulling his hand out from where it was trapped between their chests, to offer it to him. Choosing to ignore the others shit eating grin, Ronaldo rolled his eyes, and grabbed the hand in his own. Linking their fingers together Ronaldo swooped down to land a kiss on Leo’s nose, laughing when Leo flinched and blinked, disgruntled at the action.

A sharp knock at the door and voices outside made them both flinch and pull apart, Leo flying up abruptly and smacking his chin against the others collarbone. “Shit”, he whispered, hitting his hand against the Cris’s chest as if he was to blame for the whole situation. Well he was actually. Another knock made the two burst into action as Cris struggled to fix his clothes and Leo hopped down from the table, flattening his hair and fussing over the others rumbled appearance. 

If he looked half as debauched as the other Leo knew there was no chance of whoever was on the other end of the door not guessing what they’d been doing. Still he took a deep breath, nodded to the other, and strode over to unlock the door and yank it open. Luckily it wasn’t Santos or Martino, instead Leo was greeted by an busy looking tech who did a double take when she looked up.

“Oh Mr.Messi and...”, she said, trailing off as she gazed over his shoulder. Leo watched in transfixed horror as a smirk appeared on her face and she leered at the pair’s appearance. “It’s not what you think”, Leo said uselessly, already able to picture the headlines in the morning; ‘World's greatest rivals found fornicating at the half time in Old Trafford’. “No, no, never mind me I’ll just..”, she chuckled, gesturing wordlessly down the hall before turning and walking away.

“Fuck”, Leo cursed, whipping around to glare at the other who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders in response. “Right we better go back now before someone realizes we’ve been missing”, Leo said, glancing down at the slight tent in his pants and grimacing. “Wait”, Cris called, striding over and leaning down to kiss him again. Pulling back slightly Leo narrowed his eyes, making the other stop an inch away with his lips puckered.

“You’re ridiculous”, Leo whispered after a pause, closing the distance. Automatically he slipped his fingers under the others shirt and gripped his waist. ‘This is nice, very nice in fact’, Leo thought, enjoying the way the other moved against him. “I have an apartment nearby”, Cris said, pulling back to look at his face and chuckling at the frustrated whine Leo let out. “Are you propositioning me Mr.Ronaldo?”, Leo asked, face splitting open into a grin.

“Mhhm that depends how receptive you are”, Cris said, teasingly brushing his thumb against Leo’s lower lip. “Very”, the Argentinian replied, staring up at him from under his lashes and swallowing when he caught the look in the others eyes. “I wish I could just lay you back down across the conference table and have my way with you”, Cris admitted, watching the others reaction.

Reluctantly Leo pulled away, and turned his back on the other to center himself. When he turned around again he looked more composed and he was surprised to see Cris also looked more put together, as if he hadn’t just said what he’d said. “Go get your stuff and meet me in the car park, tell your manager you’re visiting friends or something”, Cris urged, holding the door open and ushering him out into the empty corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

This definitely wasn't a place he expected to find himself in when he'd arrived in Manchester earlier on. Leo turned to examine the man in the car beside him. Although Cristiano looked edible in a plain black t-shirt, he was honestly more interested in removing it. Shifting in his seat, and adjusting his pants carefully, Leo let his fingers drum restlessly against the dashboard.

"Someone's getting impatient", Cris chuckled, turning the car onto another non-descript street with the ease of someone who knew exactly where they were going. Leo made a noise of agreement in his throat, his mind too busy with thinking of what was in store for him once they reached the apartment. He was also worrying slightly over how easy it'd been to convince his manager that he was going to visit some friends who lived in the city and wouldn't be back until the morning.

"You can relax, we're here", the other informed him, pulling up in front of a fancy looking apartment complex. Wasting no time Cris exited the car and went around to the back of the car to collect their things, leaving Leo to let out a sigh of relief. The car journey couldn't of lasted more than 15 minutes but it'd felt like an hour for the Argentinian captain. Anxiety was slowly overcoming him now unlike how he'd felt back at the stadium.

A tapping against the window jolted him out of his thoughts as Cris appeared outside the car door. Reluctantly he opened it, swiveling slightly in his seat to face the other but still hesitating to get out. Cris must of sensed his discomfort as he smiled reassuringly and offered his hand, readjusting the bags on his shoulder. Something eased in his heart as Leo accepted the hand.

"Come on slow poke, you need a nap?", Cris asked teasingly, leading him with a hand on his lower back into the building. Rolling his eyes Leo let himself be sheperded inside and into an elevator where Cristiano pressed a button for one of the top floors. Stepping back slightly Leo leaned against the metal wall and glanced at the man across from him. Cris was practically humming with energy as he watching the figures ascend as the elevator moved higher and chewed on his lower lip. 

It relaxed Leo to know that he wasn't the only one nervous about this encounter. Infact Leo thought the other captain looked even more wound up than he did. When he'd stepped into the elevator Leo'd expected the other to descend upon him immediately but that wasn't the case at all. Instead the other was occupying himself with fiddling with his hair and the card he'd taken from his pocket.

When the elevator finally jolted to a stop at their floor, Leo watched Cris fumble with his card key, opening the door to his apartment. It was a modern apartment that looked like it'd come pre-decorated with a beautiful view of Manchester through a skyline window. While the other set their bags down by the door and pottered around the room, Leo made his way over to the window.

It had started to rain outside and Leo was comforted by the beauty and the comfort of being hidden away from the elements. "I chose this apartment just for the view", Ronaldo confessed, coming up to stand behind the other and wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. Turning his head, Leo let his lips brush against the others jaw. Judging by the intake of breath and the tightening grip on his waist Leo could guess that the other was just as excited as him.

"I was going to order food", Cris began weakly, breathlessly, as he stared down at him. "Mhmm later", Leo dismissed, turning fully to face the other and finding himself pressed up against the glass. Scanning his face, Cris quickly descended down to meet his lips. Pressed up against the glass Leo was happy to let the other do all the work and instead focused his attention on the sensations.

"You're driving me mad", Cris mummered pulling away to yank his own shirt up over his head. Unsure of where to touch Leo busied himself with running his hands everywhere over the tanned skin in front of him. Surprisingly even himself slightly, Leo bent to lick a trail along the others chest.

Cris made a noise in the back of his throat at the action, fingers gripping the others hair. Smirking to himself Leo let himself fall to his knees and gazed up at the other. Cris's eyes were blown with lust as he watched the other unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Satisfied that his audience was enthralled, Leo dived down to nose the bulge in the others CR7 underwear.

Idly Leo wondered how he'd explain the missing patches of hair as he licked the other through the cloth and was treated with a rather sharp tug and another breathless moan. Taking pity on the other Leo eased his jeans down further, along with his underwear, and took him in hand. Admittedly he had a rather beautiful dick that Leo couldn't wait to have in his mouth so he wasted no time in doing so.

It'd been months since he'd given anyone a blowjob but Cris didn't seem to notice as his head tunked forward against the glass. Slowly he eased the length into his mouth, getting used to the sizable girth of it and the feeling of it brushing against the back of his throat. Pulling away Leo kissed the head of it, watching the other through his eyelashes as he let his lip rest there teasingly. Cris had his lower lip clenched rather painfully between teeth as gazed down at him, expression somewhere between awe and shock.

"God Leo", Cris whispered, tapering off into a moan as Leo took the whole length into his mouth, his nose brushing against the others pelvis. When he began to struggle for breath Leo pulled back with a gasp, surprised by how wet the other had become. Jacking him off slowly, Leo licked up a stray pearl of pre-cum, taking in the musky taste of the other. He was surprised when Cris gripped his shoulder and pulled him back when he went to finish the task with renewed vigor. 

Glancing up with irritation, Leo was surprised to see how debauched the other looked. "I don't want to cum yet", Cris explained breathlessly, amused by how annoyed the other looked with him for interrupting. "I wonder how many people are looking out their windows tonight, at least your ass is tanned", Leo giggled, slapping the others ass to emphasize his point.

Kicking off his shoes and his clothes Cris reached down to pull the Argentinian up off the floor. Leo suddenly found himself facing the windows again as the other crowded him up against the cool glass. A hand snaked it's away around to slip under his shirt as the other reached down to unbuckle his belt. Leaning his forehead against the glass Leo struggled to control his breathing, especially when the other finally took a hold of him, and watched the rain trickle down the glass in rivulets.

Slowly Cris began to jack him off, placing kisses along his neck and his other hand toyed with Leo's nipple. Overcome with sensations Leo closed his eyes and counted to 10, afraid he'd cum before the night even began. "Wait, I'm gonna...", Leo cried, fingers curling uselessly against the glass as his breath fogged it up. Cris didn't seem concerned with this at all as he began to flick his wrist even faster, ignoring the plea of the other as he finished him off.

Leo's mouth fell open in a wordless moan as he came across the window and into the loose fist of Cris's hand. Easily Cris manhandled him a step back from the window until he could clearly see himself in it's reflection. With his shirt rucked up to his armpits and his shorts caught around his upper thighs Leo couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. He also couldn't help but flush with renewed arousal as he noted the tanned hands wrapped possessively around his pale skin and the look the other was giving him from where he hulked behind him.

"Now the neighbours are definitely getting an eyeful", Leo muttered bashfully, leaning back into the others firm embrace. As if jealous of the imaginary on lookers Cris pulled him back further into the room ridding him of the rest of his clothes as he frog marched him through another door. Cris flicked the lights onto a low setting as he stepped into the room behind him, revealing his bedroom to Leo.

It was pristine and looked practically untouched, clearing not somewhere Cris frequently resided. The bed was huge though and covered in a blue silk bed spread that reminded Leo of the colour of his national away kit. Shaking the thought from his head, Leo seated himself on the edge, ready for whatever the other wanted from him. Cris hesitated in the door way though as he looked at him.

Maintaining eye contact Leo slid back along the bed and propped himself up, deciding to make himself comfortable as he waited for the other to act. The image of Lionel Messi reclining on his bed was obviously enough to evoke a reaction from the other as he practically leapt on top of him. Feverishly the two moved against each other, finally able to enjoy the feeling of their skin together.

Parting his legs, Leo happily let the other insinuate himself, moaning when he felt the other settle against him finally. "Can I?", Cris questioned, rolling his hips restlessly. Gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying out, Leo nodded quickly, hoping the other wasn't looking for verbal confirmation. It seemed he was though as he caught Leo's chin and titled his head up to look at him. 

"Yes, yes goddamnit, fuck me", Leo growled, digging his fingers into Cris's shoulders impatiently. That was all the other needed as he bent to plaster Leo with kisses, trailing down to his hips and down further to where Leo was already beginning to harden again. Grinning Cris peered up at the other, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as if he didn't have his head between a man's legs and was instead joking around with his teammates.

Sighing Leo rested his head back against the pillows and wondering how he'd let himself fall into bed with an overgrown man child. He didn't realise he'd said this out loud until the other pinched his thigh in retaliation, muttering something about ungrateful hobbits in the process. Any easiness quickly left the air though and was replaced with tension as Cris leaned over to pull lube from his sidetable.

Dazedly Leo watched as the other applied it to his fingers and began to trace it against his entrance. Cris waited for Leo to nod before he breached him, patiently opening him up before adding another finger and another until Leo was fully hard and trashing back against the covers. He'd forgotten how amazing this could feel, giving himself over completely to someone else.

"Leo", Cris begged, slicking himself up but once again waiting for the other to prompt him. Impatiently Leo wrapped his legs around Cris, sighing in relief when the other got the message. The sensation of Cris finally entering him was unbelievable. After waiting so long the stretch had Leo biting his lip to keep quiet.

"I want to hear you bonito", Cris whispered, hips stuttering forward into the inviting heat of the other. He was rewarded with a sharp cry and the feeling of strong thighs pulling him down further. "You feel so amazing", Cris groaned, loving the way the number 10 arched up to meet his thrusts. They fell into a rhythm then, slow and deep in a way that made Leo rake his nails down Cris's back, leaving angry red trails.

The other seemed to enjoy Leo's frustration, giggling when the Argentine attempted to goad him on. Of course Leo wasn't known for leaving things alone. "Motherfucker!", Cris cursed, when Leo tightened his legs around Cris and forced him deeper. "Go any slower and I'll fall asleep", Leo complained, biting his lip at the other's affronted look. "Bossy motherfucker", Cris said, unable to contain a grin as got a hold of the other and sped up.

It didn't take long for Leo to cum then, untouched, heat sparking in his stomach each time Cris entered him. The other captain seemed to be waiting for him as he followed along, collapsing face first into Leo's heaving chest. Each breath seemed to shudder out of Leo, not unlike when he was out on the field trying to score. It didn't help that Cris was attempting to crush him.

"Move it, fat ass", Leo complained, letting out a breathy laugh when Cris's head whipped up to glare at him. "There is nothing fat here, look, pure muscle", Cris whined, sitting up and flexing his arms. Leo stifled a laugh against his own shoulder but wasn't able to stop himself from smiling when Cris grinned blindingly at him. Leo didn't know how long they sat there, grinning dopily at one another, but eventually Leo became distracted by the sticky mess of his stomach and the twinge in his lower back.

"So how about we clean up and you order me that dinner you promised", Leo said, laughing when Cris hopped up off the bed and escaped to the bathroom. "I hope you like Chinese", Cris called, as Leo relaxed back on the bed, cheeks sore from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. Probably slightly different because I wrote the second half of this chapter months after it was originally written. Sorry if it seems rushed, I have class tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! Tell me what you think, even anonymously I love getting comments! x

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time Portugal and Argentina played eachother! Basically when they got subbed off I got ideas haha. This is old and pretty much finished so I thought why not share it. Rating will go up. I'll proofread this later, sorry! (I had a long day at college, mostly commuting) x


End file.
